


everything around her is a silver pool of light

by gealbhan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem Femslash Week, Picnics, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gealbhan/pseuds/gealbhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine is glinting off of Sakura's hair when Elise scales the little hill they'd agreed to meet at. A picnic basket hangs off Elise's hand, and though she's a little nervous, she can feel her stomach relax at Sakura's beam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything around her is a silver pool of light

**Author's Note:**

> \+ written for fire emblem femslash week day 5: sunshine.
> 
> \+ i couldn't figure out how to end this ?? it was meant to be a little longer originally but (even after rushing through 3 other fics for the femslash week) i got a weird block over it, so. it's still pretty cute though.
> 
> \+ the food mentioned are all real japanese food. like i said in the last fic, i'm not japanese, so i didn't describe any in detail. castella is actually portuguese and japanese, if you can't tell by the name; i can't tell what country nohr is modeled after, i'm assuming it's a romance language-speaking country (probably france/italy/spain, or maybe a germanic country? idk) but since it's vaguer than hoshido, and castella is common under different names in the aforementioned countries too i think?? who knows not me!!!
> 
> \+ title from "suddenly i see" by kt tunstall.

Sunshine is glinting off of Sakura's hair when Elise scales the little hill they'd agreed to meet at. A picnic basket hangs off Elise's hand, and though she's a little nervous, she can feel her stomach relax at Sakura's beam. Sakura's in a pale set of pink flowery robes tied at the waist, made of something that looks incredibly soft to the touch—her knees are folded on the spread blanket, hands folded in her waist.

“H-hi,” says Sakura, combing back her bangs.

Elise grins back at her. “Hey!” she says, and drops herself onto the blanket, easing the basket between them. “So I brought mainly Nohrian stuff—Camilla helped me make it, she's the best—but um, I tried to get some of your food too.”

Sakura tilts her head. “You d-did?” She's blushing, and Elise can feel her own face go hot. “H-how'd you—”

“I asked your brother.” Sakura squints, as if trying to figure out _which_ brother. Elise clears her throat and pops open the basket. “Okay, so—there's some Nohrian goodies if you wanna try them, berries and sweets and some pretty yummy bread and meat—but I made some actual, like, full dishes from Hoshido.” It's a little overboard for a simple picnic, but Elise had to do something with the nerves that kept her up for days after they planned this.

She passes Sakura the basket after she's dumped out all the Nohrian food, and Sakura sits up a little straighter. Sakura lifts a bowl out first, and peeks under the lid. Her face breaks into an even wider smile. “Udon!” Next is a platter of marumochi and ongiri; some takoyaki; and something shared of their countries: a couple slices of castella.

Elise fiddles with her hands. “I hope you like it,” she says.

“I-I do,” says Sakura. The breeze drifts through her hair, and the angle of the sun over the hill makes her light up like some of the old paintings in the castle in Nohr. “T-thank you. I appreciate it.” Sakura glances up beneath her lashes with a shy smile.

Elise glows with pride. “No problem!”

Sakura bows her head for a second, and murmurs something that Elise can't make out before she reaches for the marumochi. She chews, and then moves onto another—she offers Elise one before the entire plate is gone, and Elise takes one just to see what it tastes like.

“Oh wow,” she says after one bite. “It's amazing!” She lifts a slice of bread and some berries and passes them over to Sakura, who's moved onto the udon. “Hey, you wanna try?”

Sakura gives the food a cautious look, but says, “S-sure,” and takes it. She smiles at the bread and her eyes go all starry at the berries. “They're sweet,” she says.

“Yeah,” says Elise. “They grow around here, if you ever want any. Camilla and I pluck them sometimes. And Kamui and I used to when we were younger, with Gunter supervising to make sure we didn't, y'know, fall out of trees or anything—but we haven't recently.”

Sakura blinks, and Elise flushes, sure she's said too much—but Sakura starts smiling again in a matter of seconds. “That'd be fun,” she says. “M-maybe w-we could do that... s-sometime...” Sakura goes pink.

“Yeah!” says Elise, again, more excited this time. “I like spending time with you,” she admits, a little embarrassed for saying it. “So. Um. Yeah it'd be fun.” The last few words come out in a rush, but Sakura looks quietly appeased.

“T-then we'll g-go sometime.” Sakura grins, as brilliant as the sunshine around them.

Elise can do nothing but smile back at her. It's sappy and cheesy, something right out of one of the romance novels none of her siblings can know about, but somehow, she doesn't mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ please comment and/or leave kudos if you liked!!
> 
> \+ (also for the record, the brother was intended to be takumi when i first wrote it, but like... imagine ryoma helping elise make sponge cake and crying about how his baby sister is growing up skfldskl)


End file.
